A tool of this kind is described in the European patent application Ser. No. 89200565.3 (Swedish patent application Ser. No. 8801737-1). This known tool comprises the features indicated in the preamble of the enclosed claim 1, including a longitudinal tool body, at a first end of which is an operative part provided for treating a work piece e.g. by cutting or pressing, and which comprises two jaw carriers, at the opposed second end being an operating lever pivotally attached with the aid of a pivot pin, and a rigid driving rod connecting the operating lever with one of the jaw carriers.
The known tool is applicable in such instances, where the approaching motion of one jaw carrier toward the other one shall take place parallelly, the respective jaw carrier, mounted on a slide which is rectilinearily movable in the tool body, being affected by the driving rod. The known tool is further provided with a locking mechanism preventing premature interruption of the closing motion of the movable jaw carrier.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pliers-type tool of the kind stated above, in which the approaching movement of one of the jaw carriers is scissors-like (i.e. a pivotal motion), which has a more simple, and more ergonometrically convenient construction, and in which work pieces in various sizes (within a certain range) may be precisely treated in one and the same end position of the jaw carriers.
A tool according to the invention, with crimping dies mounted on the jaw carriers, may be used e.g. as a pair of front-input crimping pliers which are operable with a small strength in the hand, and which in particular are suited for crimping so-called Aderend sleeves in accordance with European Standard in a range of of cross-sectional areas of approximately 0,25 mm.sub.2 to 1,5 mm.sup.2.
The invention is characterized by features indicated in the characterizing part of the enclosed patent claim 1, and preferred further developments are comprised in the subclaims.